Avatar Shuffle Shots
by BeccaBear93
Summary: Ten short drabbles inspired by random songs. Couples are Tokka mostly , Kataang some , and Maiko a bit .
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, this was inspired by snickerdoodle12. Her stories are great, you should definitely check them out! I found out about "ShuffleShots" from her fic, and I decided to make one (no, I was not tagged, but I really don't care). Basically, you put your Ipod or MP3 Player on shuffle and make drabbles for each of the first ten songs that come on. You only have until the song is over to write it, though.

Also, it's amazing! I'm writing something that isn't Kodocha! And doesn't have multiple chapters! Yeah… That's mostly because I'm having a really bad writer's block and can't really work on my Kodocha stories right now, but also just because it looked fun. So, here it goes! By the way, the couples are Tokka, Kataang, and Maiko… Especially Tokka, because I'm obsessed with that pairing for some unknown reason, lol. There's also a tiny bit of Sukka, or possibly anti-Sukka, depending on how you look at it. They aren't really in any specific order, and most of them are just random stories that would probably never happen in the show.

They're all in first person, so I figured I should tell you who's point of view each one is from (a lot are Toph, lol):

1. Toph  
2. Toph  
3. Mai  
4. Aang  
5. Aang  
6. Toph  
7. Toph  
8. Toph  
9. Aang  
10. Mai

--

"The Boy is Mine" by Brandy

I stood angrily in front of Suki. I could feel her heart speed up as I got her mad.

"He's _my_ boyfriend!" she yelled. Tears of anger were close to spilling from my eyes. I knew it was true, but I was sure that I loved Sokka more than she did.

"No! He's mine! I've been with him through everything, and where were you? Traveling around the world? Did you even _try_ to find him during all of that?" Even though I knew she would always win him, I wasn't about to give up.

"As a matter of fact, I _did_! And during most of that time, I was actually in a Fire Nation prison! I couldn't exactly see him there, now could I?" Suki retorted.

"But you can't have him! I… I love him," I said, finally letting the tears fall and collapsing to my knees.

Of course, the boy in question had to walk in just then. He finally ran to kneel by me and hugged me. I guess I was wrong. I won.

--

"My World" by Avril Lavigne

As usual, I was daydreaming. Not really about anything in specific, just daydreaming. I guess that would be more like spacing out, huh?

Well, anyways, somehow, I ended up thinking about how I am now compared to how I used to be. I used to be "Ms. Bei Fong," the hidden, soft spoken little girl of the rich family. Now I'm just me, Toph. I can be myself around all of my new friends. I've never worn any makeup (except for that day at the spa with Katara), and now I could fight and earthbend freely, too.

Then, I started actually daydreaming. Mostly about Sokka. Yeah, I was falling. Hard. He was always there for me, if only as a friend. In my dreams, at least, I could be with him. Hopefully, one day, they would become real.

--

"Who's Cryin' Now" by Saving Jane

Zuko had left me. Just left, with nothing but a letter to tell me what was going on or to remember him by. I kept waiting for some sort of news from him. I waited for days, weeks, I don't know. Maybe it was even months. I completely lost track of how much time had passed since he was gone.

I spent so long crying, wishing he would come back. I wasn't the type to cry, and this was one of the few times in my life that I ever had. But now it was over. I wasn't going to cry anymore, and I wouldn't sit by the window and wait for another letter. I was going to live my life again.

What would he think when he did come back?

I told myself that I was over him, but I knew I would keep waiting, even if I didn't seem like I was. I could fool everyone else, but not myself.

--

"Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy

Katara and I circled, standing in our fighting stances. We were by the water, practicing water bending. Suddenly, she struck out towards me, sending a water whip my way. I dodged, sending another attack back at her.

We continued our "dance" of a fight, and although we looked like we serious, we both knew that we wouldn't actually try to hurt each other.

I wished that I could stay with her forever. Katara was beautiful, and even more so when water bending.

How could I ever tell her that I loved her? I tried to find the words, but nothing came. I guess I'll just have to keep living in my half-heaven, half-hell for now.

--

"Extraordinary Girl" by Green Day

She cries when she thinks nobody sees her. I can tell that she's broken inside from all of her losses. First her mom died, and now her father had been captured by the Fire Nation.

Katara doesn't even realize how strong she is, how amazing. Sometimes I felt so bad for not going to her when she was crying that I wanted to die. But I knew that she doesn't want anyone to see her.

During the day, she pretends to be fine, but at night, she breaks. Everyone else is asleep, and I pretend to sleep, but I can still hear her small sniffs and muffled sobs. I just wish I could make her feel better. But I know she'll make it through.

Because she's an extraordinary girl.

--

"Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette

I never expected to fall in love with him. And I definitely didn't want to. The few people who knew I existed used to treat me like a princess, and I hated every second of it. But in the rare moments that Sokka treated me like that, I loved it.

I may act like I don't care, but he really is amazing. He's so brave. He led us into battle with barely a second thought, and I'm sure he's saved my life as many times as I've saved his. He protects all of us. He's so strong, even though he doesn't realize it.

Not only is he a great warrior, but he's also a great friend. He listens to everything I have to say and helps me through it, like that time when Katara and I were fighting.

I can't believe I never noticed it before, but yeah, I'm falling head over heels for him. But I'll blame him until the very end. It's all his fault. Well, hey, it's true, isn't it?

--

"Stand in the Rain" by Superchick

I turned away from the couple across from me that was currently making out. It's not like I could see them, but that's not why I turned away. I turned because of the small chance that one of them would see me start crying.

I never let anyone see me crying, but part of me wished he would notice. I wish someone would save me from myself. Usually, these thoughts only come when I'm alone, because then I have no distractions. But now, my world was crashing around me. I knew Sokka and Suki were together, but that doesn't stop me from wishing.

But I'm strong. I'll stand through everything and come out fine. I can survive the war, I can survive my parents, and I can survive not being with him.

--

"These Words (I Love You)" by Natasha Bedingfield

I had finally told Katara how I felt about her brother, and now I guess the big mouth had gone and told him. Now here he was, standing in front of me, asking me if it was true.

I would have lied, but I knew it was pointless. Besides, now was the right time, if there ever was such a thing. He had just broken up with Suki, so maybe a kid like me would have the slightest chance.

Now, I was never very original, or romantic, for that matter. I said what I thought, and that was that. This wasn't going to be any different. I wasn't going to make up some mushy poem or something.

"I… I love you, Sokka," I said, tears gathering in my unseeing eyes. I felt his heartbeat speed up in shock, and then he took a step towards me. I didn't expect what he did next. He leaned forward and kissed me.

"I love you, too."

--

"Stand" by Rascal Flatts

I was kneeling by the fountain, wondering how I could keep going on, trying to save the world. I'd disappeared for 100 years and let the Air Nomads die out, I'd burnt Katara, and now I'd failed at getting to the Fire Lord during the eclipse. I had no clue what would happen now.

I felt like I was going to break soon. Then I started to get mad at myself for it. How could I possibly be so weak? I'm the Avatar! It's my destiny to save the world!

I stood up, and at that moment, I decided I was going to stop being so negative and go back to how I was before. We would come up with a new plan, and this time, I would succeed.

--

"Too Much to Ask" by Avril Lavigne

"Why are you always like this?!" I had finally gotten over my loneliness and gone out and found Zuko, but then he just acted all grave and gloomy, trying to tell me that we couldn't be together anymore because of his "destiny" and because he didn't want to put me in danger. Well, too bad!

For a while, I tried to ignore him and see if he reacted, but no. Then I tried to make him happy again, but he didn't smile or laugh. Nothing. So here I was, screaming at him.

"And you're just being a hypocrite now. You _always_ act gloomy," he replied.

"Exactly! That's my job!" Now I was crying. Great. "So be happy again! You figured out your destiny, right? And now I'm here, and I want to help you! I want to be with you again!"

He pulled me into a hug after seeing my tears. It would be better now.

--

Author's Note: Yeah, they weren't exactly the greatest things on Earth, were they? And I think I put too much Tokka and not enough of other pairings… Oh well…

This is actually a lot harder than it seems! I had a lot of trouble finishing before each song ended, which is why a lot of the endings are so bad… I'm sorry!

Well, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it! I'll never know what I'm doing good on or what I need to improve on if nobody tells me!

P.S. Tag, Sola!

I'm going to post hers up on my account, because she doesn't have her own account.


	2. More Shuffle Shots

Author's Note: Yes, I decided to write more Avatar Shuffle Shots, simply because it was fun yesterday, and I'm still not really out of my writer's block… Bleh… I hate writer's block… It's evil… Well, anyways, here we go!

The couples are Tokka, Kataang, a tiny bit of Maiko, and some Sukka (Sorry to my fellow Tokka lovers! It had to be done! And you might consider it anti-Sukka again, too… It really depends on how you look at it…), and the POVs are as follows:

1. Toph  
2. Katara (Gasp! I did some from her view this time!)  
3. Toph  
4. Suki (Gasp again!)  
5. Toph  
6. Suki  
7. Toph  
8. Katara  
9. Sokka (Gasp for a third time!)  
10. Mai

Why am I so obsessed with writing these in first person? Oh well, it's fun, lol.

--

"Reasons Why" by Saving Jane

Everybody always treats me like a little blind girl. I guess that's technically what I am, but I can be so much more than that. People have always underestimated me, but I'll show them how strong I can be.

I'm not going to keep acting less than I really am for my parents. I know they'll be mad about it, but I can't keep living like this. When they look for their obedient little princess, I'll be gone.

I'm joining the Avatar. Now's my chance to fly.

I didn't expect that to be so literal, though.

--

"Complicated" by Avril Lavigne

((Author's Note: Sorry, this one doesn't make much sense… Blame it on being distracted by annoying drunk people laughing maniacally outside my apartment building… Ugh…))

I hate it when he does this. He always acts like something he's not. I guess he kind of has to, but it's still so annoying! The Aang that I know is so different from the one he shows to everybody else.

The Aang that I see is a kid. An honest, fun-loving, kind kid. The one that everyone else sees is just the Avatar. Still a kid, but one who's been forced to grow up too fast, who's been forced to lose everyone he once knew, and now he has to save the world. He's trying to be someone that he's not. I hate it.

If he just looked a little closer and calmed down a bit, then maybe he would see what I see.

Also, maybe he would see that I love him. I love him for who he really is, not for what the world sees him as.

--

"Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane

She's got everything. She's a great warrior, and from how everyone else talks about her, she's beautiful, too.

I don't know, maybe I'm just jealous. Suki's got everything. Including Sokka.

I'm just the little kid that he acts like a friend to, but I'm sure he just pities me. Meanwhile, he's dating her, the supposedly gorgeous girl who he shed tears for when he found out she was captured. Would he ever do that for me if I got captured? Of course not.

I know I shouldn't be wasting time feeling sorry for myself, but I just can't help it. Maybe I'll go do some earth bending to get my mind off it. It's one of the few things I_can_ do.

--

"There You Go" by Pink

I dumped him. He loves that… Other girl. It would have helped him just the slightest bit if he had told the truth about it.

Sokka keeps coming back to me, trying to beg for forgiveness, but I can tell he's lying when he's saying he's sorry. He just thinks he doesn't have a chance with that little blind girl… Toph, I think her name is. But that's just too bad for him. I'm with Haru now.

You know the saying: "You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone." I guess that's what's happening with him right now. I'm sick of the lies. I'm sick of him saying he loves me, when he really loves her. I feel a little bad about it, but he's out of my life now. Forever.

--

"When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne

I just sat on the ground, listening to his footsteps as he walked away. Then, I started crying. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was tears of happiness; he had just asked me out. All I knew was that I wished he would come back. The footsteps just got quieter and quieter until I couldn't hear them anymore, though.

Was I happy or sad? Both, I guess. I was happy that he actually liked me, but I guess I was sad, too, because he had just left. I already missed Sokka, and he had only left a few seconds ago. I was so in love with him that I couldn't stand it. It already felt like my heart was breaking.

I turned my head sharply as I "saw" someone walking towards me. Then I realized it- he was coming back.

--

"End It on This" by No Doubt

((Author's Note: I guess this comes just before the drabble for "There You Go."))

"I'm sorry, Sokka," I said. "I just can't do this anymore. I thought we were meant to be, but I guess not. You don't love me like you used to, and I can't stand seeing how you look at her."

His eyes widened in shock, but he didn't say anything. I wished that the silence would end forever, because I didn't want to hear his hurtful words. He turned and started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. Not fully in control of myself and not knowing what I was doing, I pulled him to me and kissed him.

"One more kiss. The last one," I whispered. Then I turned and ran, before he could see the tears in my eyes. But I knew I had to do it. Things between us had changed too much lately.

--

"Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift

I was sitting in my room at the Western Air Temple, crying yet again. It seems like I do that a lot lately. I fake smiles to everyone else, but I keep crying when I'm by myself. I wonder if he even realizes that I like him? Probably not. He's too wrapped up in Suki to notice anyone else.

I bet she's beautiful. They're probably the perfect couple. If she's smart, she'll hold onto him. Part of me wishes that she isn't that smart, though.

Nobody notices how jealous I am. Why would they? I act perfectly normal around everyone, especially Sokka. I'll never let him know that he's the reason for my tears. I don't want to ruin our friendship. It's not worth it.

--

"Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne

((Author's Note: This goes along with the one before it.))

She still thinks nobody sees her crying, but how could her best friend/ motherly figure not notice? I tried asking her what's wrong, but she just insists that she's fine. Then she goes into her room, and I hear her sniffling.

Toph's so lonely. I can tell, even without her telling me. She's just so broken, crying whenever she's not trying to hide her real feelings. I can see that she doesn't even know what she's doing anymore. She just keeps wandering around aimlessly, and if she does anything with a point, it's earth bending. She's completely lost, and I wish I could help her.

--

"Modern Swinger" by The Pink Spiders

((Author's Note: Sorry, this one doesn't go that well, except for the point of contradictions.))

Well, she's definitely not like other girls. I noticed that when I was just sitting there, watching Toph. Yeah, she's definitely different. A total contradiction in every way, too. When we first met her, I thought she was an annoying brat who had won that earth bending contest. But then, at her house, she acted like a spoiled little princess.

Now I realize, she's neither of those. She's just her. Toph. And I love her like she is. Sometimes I wish I didn't, but I do. So I'm going to tell her. I don't think she could ever love me back, though. We're just friends.

--

"Human" by Skye Sweetnam

I wish people would just think for themselves for once. I was packing. I'm going to go join the Avatar. Zuko already did, so why shouldn't I?

I knew all along that the Fire Nation was tricking us. Sharing our greatness? Yeah, right. We're killing people, plain and simple. I can be pretty twisted. I know that. But I'm not a murderer.

Azula's tricking everyone, too. I think Ty Lee knows that, too, but she's too scared of Azula to try to go against her. I tried to talk to her about it, but of course, the subject of our conversation walked in just then, so I just changed the subject to Zuko.

People are fooled too easily by our nation. They need to start thinking for themselves, and I'll be one of the first.

--

Author's Note: Um, yeah, I don't really expect anyone to read these, but if you did, thanks! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Or not, whatever, lol.

P.S. This time, I tag Celene, just because she said it looked fun. I'm going to post _hers_ on my account, too. But I think she should get an account. -Half-glares at Celene-


End file.
